Frozen Swan
by McDag
Summary: <html><head></head>This story is about Emma and Elsa's blossoming relationship. Frozen Swan, people! haven't decided on rating yet. this literarily just popped in my head.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Swan**

Summary: This is the beginning of Emma and Elsa's relationship. What happens when Elsa accidently almost froze Emma to death, but ends up saving her herself? I'm one of those few weird Oncers out there that ships CS, SQ, and OQ, but this story is Frozen Swan bc I can.

Chapter 1:

"S-s-so how 'bout you unfreeze this wall and my dad and I can help you find your sister, hmm?"

Emma had wrapped her arms around herself trying to conserve any body heat left as much as she can.

Elsa hesitated for a second.

"No. I need my sister hear. I'm not doing anything until I see my sister"

Emma took a look at the other blonde just a few feet away from her, "y-you c-can't undo it, c-can you?" she asked worriedly. Her lips are starting to turn blue and it's getting harder for her to stand on her feet that are losing feeling quickly.

Elsa took a deep breath, "No. I can't really control my magic when I'm really emotional. Especially if it has anything to do with Anna."

Emma closed her eyes trying to contain the panic that's bubbling just under the surface.

"O-okay. O-okay" Emma started to get down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"I'm just really cold. I want to lay down for just a sec."

"No! Don't do that!?" The ice queen exclaimed.

All of the sudden, the walkie-talkie in on the floor started to make some white noise that startled both Emma and Elsa.

"EMMA!? ARE YOU OKAY? EMMA!"

The blonde sheriff could hear her father through the device sounding panicked and afraid.

"C-can you h-hand me that?" Emma asked, pointing to the walkie-talkie a couple of feet away from Elsa.

"y-yes. Of course" Elsa nervously exclaimed.

She quickly handed the blonde stranger the device as she helped Emma sit up to grab it.

"D-dad?" the talkie gave a few weird splatters before both women could make out what the man is trying to say.

"EMMA! I'M CALLING THE DWARFS RIGHT NOW TO BRING THEIR AXES FOR THE ICE!" Charming shouted.

"D-dad, please hurry up. It's r-really c-cold and I c-can't feel m-my feet a-anymore" Emma stuttered out.

David on the other side of the wall started to panic even more. His daughter is trapped under ice and is slowly freezing to death.

"Just hold on, baby. I'll get you out as soon as I can"

"I h-hope s-so," Emma says before dropping the walkie-talkie to the side. She looks up at Elsa.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get us trapped here," the queen apologized. She sat down near Emma with her knees against the Sheriff. She rubs her hands up and down Emma's arms trying to help the other blonde keep warm. _I'm probably not helping right now. I'll probably make her even colder. She's going to die because of me. I'm a monster._

Elsa stops rubbing as soon as Emma leans into her to rest her head on her shoulder.

"N-no. k-keep rubbing. It helps" Emma struggles to speak up. She closes her eyes before dropping her head back onto Elsa's shoulder.

"What? Really?" Elsa stares down at the woman in her arms trying to understand what that means. _I've only ever felt warm to Anna. What does this mean?_

**AN: I know, I know. I'm a horrible person that hasn't finished two other fics and is starting a new one. I just realized that I haven't updated my other fic in almost a year. Oops. #College LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Swan 2

After about 10 minutes of trying to warm Emma up, Elsa realized that she doesn't have Anna's necklace anymore. She quickly stood up causing Emma to slightly fall to the side since she was leaning towards Elsa.

"Oh, no. Where is it?!" Elsa started to panic as she paced the small ice cave looking frantically wherever she could.

"W-what are y-you looking for?" Emma shivered as her source of warmth stepped away from her. She suddenly felt a sense of loss at the other blonde's absence.

She struggled to stand up since her feet were numb, but she was able to do so by leaning on the side of the cave.

"My sister's necklace. It was just in my hand. I need it. Where is it?" snowflakes starts to fall around the pacing queen. She looked Emma and stepped closer to the sheriff to let Emma lean on her.

Emma was looking down on the ground, "is that it?" she asked, pointing to the ground where you could see a big crack in the ground.

Elsa took a step closer to the crack to see Anna's necklace in the layer of ice right under where she's standing. She sucked in a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down.

Letting go of Emma, she dropped down to her knees, put her hands in front of her, and tried her hardest to have her magic melt enough for her to reach down and grab the object.

After a few seconds, Emma watched as Elsa's shoulders slumped down in defeat and how it felt like it was getting colder by the minute in the cave. She noticed that Elsa was starting to make more snow instead of melting it as she get more and more frustrated.

"Hey, Hey." Emma dropped next to Elsa who is now trying to hold back her tears.

"I-it's o-okay. We'll f-find a way. Just c-calm down," Emma started. "I can't really c-control my magic either. I keep trying to cast a spell t-to warm me up, but-t it's not working"

"you have magic?" Elsa turned to look Emma to ask. Emma simply nodded her head. It's getting harder for her to talk and her could feel her lips turning blue again. She wasn't the only one who noticed as Elsa quickly grabbed Emma's freezing hand.

Emma's hand quickly warmed up, but unfortunately that was the only thing happened. The warmth wouldn't spread anywhere if it didn't accompany Elsa's touch. The savior's eyes started take longer and longer to open between blinks and her body sagged slightly on the ground.

"Where you cursed or born with magic?" Elsa asked trying to distract Emma from sleeping. She knew that once Emma fell unconscious, her chances of surviving the cold would decrease significantly.

Emma chuckled for a second before answering; "are those the only options?" she tried smiling up at the blonde.

"I mean, I g-grew up in a land without magic, so I didn't really know about my powers until I went to the enchanted forest" Elsa gave Emma a small smile before quickly dropping it.

"We need to get you out of here before you freeze to death."

"Can you t-try again?" Emma begged. She's not above groveling at this moment. All she wants right now is a big blanket and a scalding mug of hot chocolate.

Elsa nodded hesitantly before turning towards the wall and extending her hands forward. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on brining forth her magic to melt instead of make ice.

She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder before her magic burst out of her hands and hit the wall and began defrost.

She whipped her head to the side and caught the proud look on Emma's face.

"I knew you could do it" Emma said with a slight smirk on her pale face. She began to crawl towards the opening in the wall.

"EMMA! OH, THANK GOD!" David shouted through the opening as her reaches out to grab onto to Emma.

Elsa helps the savior out of the cave and watched as David picks his daughter in his arms.

David turns toward towards Elsa. "We WILL help you find Anna, I promise" he says sternly.

"But we need to get Emma warmed up first. Come on" David heads towards his truck with Emma in his arms and Elsa trailing behind him.

As Charming set his daughter in the car, he watched the woman in blue grab onto Emma's hand and how Emma leaned towards the queen's body.

_This is going to be interesting_, he thought._ I wonder what Snow will thing about this little development._


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Swan 3

As soon as David set Emma down on the couch, Elsa and Henry quickly covered the shivering blonde with as many blankets as they could find.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't mean to lose control like that." Elsa apologized for the millionth time since they stepped foot in the car.

"That's alright, Elsa." David stepped forward after setting the small heater in front of Emma on the ground. "I'm sure you'll be able to do better once we find Anna"

Elsa gave David a timid smile as she lowered herself to the ground next to Emma. She watched as the boy, whom she assumed was Emma's son, hug the big pile of blankets.

The Queen watched curiously as the boy apologized for something and talk about not wanting to lose his mother. She felt a tug at her heart watching mother and son reunite even though she's sure both have seen each other earlier in the day. She felt sad that almost all of her childhood was spent in isolation because of her parents fearing her and her powers. She remembers spending hours on end in her rooms at the castle watching the other children from her window. She watched them play with anything and everything they could get their hands on.

She used to wish that she didn't have magic (she still does) and could open the door to Anna and they could both leave to go outside and play.

But that didn't happen. She was hardly ever aloud to leave if she didn't have her magic under control, which meant that she never left at all. He parents didn't know, but when she used to leave her room in the middle of the night to walk around the castle. She didn't go outside fearing that she might run into wandering soldiers and such. But she would wander in and out of a few rooms near her chambers between guard shifts.

Those were the only times she felt calm. There were no expectations and no chance of disappointing anyone or the chance of putting someone's life in danger.

But now…she's been in this new place for a short while and she already risked the lives of many. She felt awful and she silently vowed to herself to make up all the damage she made to these people.

Someone calling her name shook Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Elsa!" Emma said. The blonde is still shivering from the cold and her color is still quite off.

"Are you okay?" Elsa chuckled to her self before grabbing onto Emma's hand that was peaking out of the many layers the other woman was sitting under.

"You almost died because of me and you're asking if _I'm_ alright?" Emma smiled at the Elsa's concerned gaze before squeezing the hand in hers.

"Yup. I'm weird like that." Emma smiled laying her head to the back of the couch while still looking at Elsa.

Elsa quietly giggled at the almost-frozen blonde before her smile dropped. She tugged on Emma's hand to get her attention.

Emma sat up a little straighter at the gesture and patted the couch cushions next to her. Henry, who was sitting next to his mother rubbing her arms to try to warm her up, quickly got up.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate" the teenagers exclaimed as he passed his grandparents watching the two women.

Snow just walked in to the apartment not five minutes after everyone else got there to see a stranger in her home and her daughter blue as the color of the stranger's dress.

She remained quiet after Charming gently lifted Neal and gestured to her to leave the two women alone for a little while.

"Emma, I-I'm just really sorry that I almost froze you," Elsa sat down next to Emma and unconsciously sandwiched the sheriff's hand in between hers.

"Elsa, it's really not that big of a deal around her." Emma said.

"Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure half of the town has tried to at least kill one member of this family at some point since I first came to town."

At Elsa's startled face, Emma gave a big belly laugh, which was a feat. with all of blankets wrapped around her.

Elsa's expression softened at the sound that filled the small apartment and surprisingly warmed her heart. Elsa has never felt joy at another person's laugh before that wasn't a family member and the queen felt quiet flustered at discovering that knowledge.

Emma finally calmed down a few seconds later and was about to explain herself to the confused queen when Henry walked over for two big mugs of cinnamon hot chocolate with a generous amount of whipped cream on top.

He came over and handed one to his mother and one to their guest.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" Emma said as she reluctantly, but gently freed her hand that was still held by the town's newest member. The feeling on warmth leaving her body as she let go of Elsa didn't escape Emma even as she was given a hot mug of liquid that did nothing to vanquish the coldness that seems to come over her again.

"Between werewolves, giants, portal jumping, curses, killer flying monkeys, psychotic great-grandfathers, and magical family members, everyone has gotten their fair share of danger in this family" Henry vaguely explained to Elsa.

"Oh…" Elsa said while gently nodding her head. "What is this?" she asked as she looked down at the cup with the strange looking substance.

"That's hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon," Emma jumped in. "It's our go-to drink in this family" Henry fired back with a smile.

"It's the best! Try it!" Emma says as she takes a generous sip and getting a big whip-cream mustache.

Elsa watches has mother and son both with matching white mustaches that are looking at her expectantly. She gazes at the hot beverage in her hand and slowly lifts it closer to her mouth.

She pulls back at the first sip, slowly enjoying the drink before taking another longer bigger sip from the sweet substance.

She smiles at the two other occupants as they stare at her.

"What? This is really good!" she tries to explain herself.

"I know." Emma says as she leans forward and swipes at Elsa's nose.

"You just had a little something on you" Emma winks at the now blushing queen.

The trio continued drinking their hot chocolates as Elsa listens closely to Henry as the boy explains the history of Storybrooke. Emma sat, snuggling further into the blankets, watching the two with the occasional comment or a more detailed explanation, but she mostly watched all the emotions travel through Elsa's face as Henry tells her about his ridiculous family tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen Swan 4

A loud clank sounded as Queen Elsa set her empty mug of hot chocolate down on the small coffee table near the couch.

"This beverage is amazing! What was it called again? Coco? I must get some for Anna when we find her" Elsa said at the end sadly.

Emma still sat on the couch next to the Ice Queen with her knees up to her chest and at least 5 thick blankets around her. She was still cold and physically shaking, but it's not as it was an hour ago. She looks to her right at the young Queen and smiles at the boy as he finishes his story about how StoryBrooke came to be not noticing Snow and David walking closer to the couch.

"Wow, that must have been some adventure; going to the future that is," Elsa began. She gave Emma a small smile, but it quickly dropped as she noticed the other blonde still shivering.

She moved to grab the Sheriff's hand that was on top of the blankets. "I truly apologize again, Emma." She looks at Emma gloomily. "I didn't mean to get trapped in the ice. And I'm sure me being there with you didn't help"

Emma squeezed the hand in hers suddenly feeling a little better.

"That's okay. You can stop apologizing. I already told you, I can't control my magic either" Emma smiled at the blonde.

"Well, maybe we can start working on that now shall we? We can't have you both walking around without control of your magic…" Both blondes jumped from being startled as Snow and David walked in with Henry trying to hide his laughter at his mother's expense.

"Mom…" Emma started as she stared as Snow handed Charming the baby and quickly grabs her daughter's freezing face with both hands.

"You almost freeze to death and no one tells me until I got home to see you like this?" Snow asked with a worried voice. She quickly turns back to give David a death glare before turning back at Emma.

"Mom, it's okay" Emma starts. "I'm fine. Just a little cold".

"You're fine?" Snow scoffs. "I don't think so, young lady" Snow rubs her thumbs along Emma's cold cheeks before leaning down and kissing her daughter on the forehead gently.

Emma sighs with a small smile before a blast of magic bursts out of the two and suddenly, Emma doesn't feel that cold anymore.

Everyone in the room gasps in shock at what just happened. Emma and Snow stare at each other in shock as the color in Emma's cheeks starts to seep in and settle.

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed.

"That was so awesome!" he continued. "Does that mean anyone that gets frozen with Elsa's magic can unfreeze with a true love kiss?"

Snow smiles at Henry as she leans down again and gives her baby girl, who apparently loves her truly, a big kiss on the cheek.

"Mooooom," Emma whined with a smile. "Have you met Elsa?" Emma tries to move the attention off of her as she catches the looks her parents and Henry are giving her.

Snow gives her daughter another quick kiss before turning to look at the stranger sitting next to her daughter.

Elsa is sitting next to Emma still in shock at what happened in front of her not two seconds ago. It made sense to her that a parent's love could unfreeze a loved one. She remembers Henry telling her about how Emma broke the first curse by kissing Henry and how Regina, Henry's other mother, broke the second curse also by kissing Henry. It makes sense. It also happened with her and Anna. Though it wasn't a kiss, it was still true love that unfroze Anna from Elsa's magic and saved her kingdom.

Queen Elsa shakes herself out of her thoughts as a pale hand is thrown in front of her face.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of introducing myself." Snow starts.

"I'm Snow White" the woman smiles as Emma snorts from beside Elsa.

The ice queen grabs the pale hand and shakes it before she and Snow both look over at Emma who is trying to hold her giggles in.

"Sorry. I'm sorry" Emma smiles at her mom and new friend. "It's just that it's so weird hearing you introduce yourself like that. Don't mind me. Carry on"

Elsa smiles and look back at Snow.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle" she says proudly.

"Queen of Arendelle?" Snow raises her brow. "Isn't that just north of the Enchanted Forest? I believe it's about 2 weeks sail."

"Yes! My parents and sister both traveled to the Enchanted Forest. You and your family is from there, correct?" Elsa asks. She's surprised that Snow knows what Arendelle is. Though it's a rich and well-run kingdom, it's still very isolated from many other kingdoms and not as known as many.

"Well, yes we are. I was Queen of the White Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest before the first dark curse was cast. I remember learning about Arendelle when I was a little girl." Snow smiled at Elsa as she sat down next to Charming and taking baby Neal in her arms.

"Elsa is trying to find her sister Anna, who I happen to have run into before when I was still a shepherd working on my family's farm" David explained to his wife.

"The one who taught you how to sword fight?" Snow asked.

"Wait a minute!" Henry interrupted. "A GIRL taught you how to fight? I thought that was because you were a prince!"

"Hey! What's wrong with girls sword fighting!?" Emma shoved Henry gently with her foot.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that Prince Charming didn't know how to handle a sword" Henry smirked at his grandfather.

"Can't handle a sword?" David said pretending to be insulted.

"I bet you can't even beat me even with me not having any practice for over a year" Henry teased David.

"Do I hear a challenge?" David said as he got up to get the wooden swords from the bedroom closet.

"YES! And the loser has to do the dishes for the whole week."

Both Henry and David got up to race to the other side of the room as they began to battle.

Emma shook her head and smiled at her family's antics. She took the blankets off of herself and began folding them to be put away.

"I'm going to go put Neal down and maybe take a nap. I'm sure he's going to be up for half of the night" Snow said as she excused herself from the couch leaving Elsa and Emma sitting by themselves.

"You have a lovely family, Emma" Elsa said gently.

She sat nervously as she watched the boys still playing, but the transitioned into video games as Snow demanded them both to be quiet as the baby sleeps on her way to her room.

She keeps thinking about Anna and even Kristoff. How long has she been in the Urn? She believes at least 5 years. It's a very long time and she's angry about being trapped for so long, but she just wants to find the rest of her family and live in peace. Is that so hard to ask?

She gets shaken out of her thoughts as a warm hand grabs her own. She looks up to see Emma looking at her with a look she can't really describe. It's more of a mixture of understanding, empathy, and something else she can't figure out.

"I know. But this is a new development. I haven't gotten used to them yet, but I'm the happiest I've ever been." Emma started.

Elsa doesn't notice the snowflakes that start to sprinkle out of her hands, but Emma does.

"I was alone for years until Henry found me." She continued. She didn't notice how her hand stayed clutching onto Elsa's hand and how her thumb kept rubbing soothing patterns on the hand.

"I'll get you your family back, Elsa. I came to town to bring back happy endings, and I plan on getting everyone's back. Including you." Emma promised.

Elsa couldn't do anything other than give Emma a watery smile.

"Together. We'll be able to do anything."

**AN: sorry for the late update you guys. Midterms and other real life stuff. I probably won't update till winter break-ish, but we'll see. **

**Let me know what you want to see! I take prompts and such. Just PM ideas because I'm just going with this. I don't really have a concrete storyline. Do you want me to follow the show? Or what? Who do you want to see next?**

**Also, I tooootally called the Snow Queen being Emma's foster mom!**


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen Swan 5

_Three-year-old Emma was kept awake by all the yelling that was going on in the room two doors down from hers. She can't understand what's really going on though. With the muffled voices and the quick words, Emma just can't keep up with what's really going on? All that she could pick up was, "it's too much work, Mary!" and "not really ours." It's not until some time passes that Emma looks back on this night and figures out what the two adults were really talking about._

_The next morning, Emma wakes up tired from staying up so late, but she still hopes down from her bed and pads to the bathroom where she shimmies herself onto the 'big girl' toilet with the purple toilet seat. It takes her two tries for her tiny hand to finally work the flush, but she grins when the water swirls down the drain. She hops on the set of step in front of the sink and washes her hands, brushes her tiny teeth, and tries to comb her hair. _

_She leaves the bathroom and runs down the stair and to the kitchen where her breakfast usually wait for her on the table at her usual seat. She walks in to see her mother, Mary, at the stove making pancakes._

_Emma gasps at the revelation. "Pantcakes! Is dere someting special today, Mommy?"_

_"No, honey. Nothing is going on. I just thought it would be a nice way to start our Wednesdays." Mary said dryly, but Emma didn't notice. She was only excited about the prospect of getting her favorite breakfast in the middle of the week when she only gets pancakes every other Sunday morning when Mary has the mornings off._

_As Emma settles herself up on her seat, her dad, Kevin, walks in looking a little rough trying to tie his tie around his neck. He pauses at the door when he notices his wife making pancakes out of the last of the flour they had in the house._

_"What are you doing?" Kevin hisses at his wife. "Why aren't you getting ready to get to work? You're going to be late and then they won't pay you in full for today!" He continued._

_Emma couldn't really hear how the conversion continued, but it ended with a few slammed cupboards and her daddy looking angry as he sat down at the table sipping his coffee while reading the morning paper._

_Emma sat at the table playing with her fork, swirling it on the table and flicking it with her fingers and smiling as she feels the vibrations going through her tiny hands._

_"Would you stop that already?" Kevin snapped._

_Emma was startled as she dropped her fork with a loud clang on the ground. She quickly got off her seat and bent down under the table to retrieved her lost fork._

_"I'm sorry" the little girl mumbled._

_Kevin just ignored her as her mommy set a plate of pancakes in front of the blonde child._

_The rest of breakfast went without hitch as Emma ate all of the food on her plate and Mary helped her get dressed for daycare._

_But when she was picked up from the school a few hours later, Emma could tell something was wrong. Mary didn't greet her as usual with a smile and a 'how was it?', but her mommy just kept looking to the front and didn't even acknowledge Emma at all._

_When the short drive to the house came to an end, Emma quickly ran up the driveway, but stopped abruptly as a black car was parked behind her daddy's car. Daddy wasn't even supposed to be home because he's always home after the sky was dark. She looked back at Mary. _

_"Who's dat?" Emma asked._

_"You'll see" Marysaid as she grabbed Emma's hand and walked her into the house._

_The first thing Emma noticed was that there was a bag by the staircase that looked packed and ready to go. The second thing she noticed was the lady in the living room sitting across from her Daddy on the couch._

_She walked in and both adults stood up from where they were sitting._

_"Hello, Emma" the woman greeted._

_"Umm, hi" Emma shyly said._

_"Emma, don't mumble," her mommy said as she stepped into the house behind her._

_"That's alright Mary. Are you ready to go, Emma?" the woman asked._

_"Where am I going?" Emma asked. "Are we going on a trip?" she looked at her mommy and daddy where they stood next to each other by the stairs._

_"No, Emma." Her daddy began. "We're not going with you?"_

_"What? Why?" Emma looked startled as she stared at the three adults with wide eyes. Fear started to settle in the pit of her tummy._

_"I don't want to go anywhere with you." Emma looked at her parents with eyes beginning to tear up._

_"Don't worry, Emma. You'll now be living with other kids your age and you'll have plenty of people to play with all the time" the strange woman who took a step forward and grabbed the duffle bag from the ground._

_"Is this all of her stuff?" the woman asked her mommy and daddy._

_"Yes, everything that's hers is in there" her daddy said._

_"come along, Emma. It's time to go" the woman extended her hand towards the young blonde._

_"What? No, please." Emma began. She looked over to her mommy, "I'm sorry. Please don't sent me away. I'm sorry" tears are streaming down Emma's red face as she takes a few steps back away from the stranger._

_"Please, I-I-I'll be g-good." Emma sniffled, "I'll make my bed every morning and I'll stop making noise a-a-and I'll brush my teeth without anyone telling me."_

_Emma kept walking backwards until she hit the coat rack._

_"Emma, I'm sorry, but it's not up for debate," Mary said._

_"Why!?" Emma wailed. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. Please, I'll be better"_

_Emma kept crying her little eyes out until Kevin huffed and took a big step to open the front door. He turned to the social worker and gave her a nod._

_"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Smith, but we'll be going now." The woman grabbed onto Emma's arm whose panic levels were quickly raising._

_"NO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY!"_

_"come on, Emma! Are you going to say goodbye before we leave? You won't see them again."_

_Emma kept trying to get away, but the woman was much stronger than her little body was. The next thing Emma knew, the woman had picked her up and walked out of the house. She opened the door to her car with one hand and strapped Emma to the child seat that was already in the backseat waiting for her. Emma looked up one last time to her "family" and watched with tears streaming down her face how her said 'mommy' and 'daddy' just close the front door to the house and left her to be taken away._

Emma gasped as she sat up on the couch. Her hair sticking to her face in odd directions and her face looking way too pale for the 30-year-old. The blonde took a deep breath to calm herself before she went into an actual panic attack.

"Emma?"

Emma turned around from her place on the couch to see her mother putting her much younger brother in his crib by her parents' bed. It's been decided that she would sleep on the couch since she offered Elsa her bedroom upstairs while Henry was sleeping at his house on Mifflin. She didn't realize that her mother, who she apparently has true love with, could easily see her from her bedroom.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Snow quietly asked her daughter. She just put Oliver **(AN: because I can't stand the name Neal and Ginny and Josh named their own kid Oliver)** down after his late night feeding before she saw her other baby gasp in the middle of the night.

She began to take a few steps towards her daughter, but Emma had other ideas. The sheriff stood up quickly and took the few steps separating herself and her mother and hugged the other woman so tightly she hoped that she wasn't injuring her.

Snow was shocked by the sudden affection that's coming from her daughter before she realized that Emma is slightly shaking in her arms. Snow pulled back a tiny bit to look at Emma to see tears streaming down her baby's face.

"Was it a nightmare?" Snow asked in a hushed voice. Emma nodded slightly as Snow cupped Emma's face and is brushing away the big fat tears.

"Come on with me" Snow said as she started to drag Emma along behind her.

Snow brought her daughter to the edge of her own bed and lightly pushed her down to lay in the middle between Charming and herself. Emma sniffled as she layed down under the covers next to her father and watched her mother check on Oliver before slipping under the covers herself.

As soon as Snow was in bed, she pulled her Emma into her arms and held her while Emma snuggled into her mother and let her tears continue to fall. A couple minutes of crying and soft comforting words being whispered into Emma's ear along with kissed to her temple, both Emma and Snow felt the bed moving as David threw his arms over Emma and Snow to pull them both closer.

"Are you okay, princess?" David asked.

Emma cuddled closer to her mother while being sandwiched between her parents before whispering quietly.

"I will be."

With a firm squeeze from her father and a kiss from her mother, Emma finally fell back asleep and her parents quickly to follow.

**AN2: wow, I think this has been the longest chapter yet, guys! Sorry this was late, but I'm in the middle of exams and whatnot and I'm a couch potato that loves to read other people's work and can never actually write what I want to happen in this story.**

**P.S. if you want to see anything in particular or have a prompt or something, I'm open to all. I really just going along with this story as I write ( I don't even proof read this stuff! THE HORROR!). **

**P.P.S. if you want to follow me on tumblr, my URL is onceuponastudent, so GO FOLLOW AND MESSAGE ME!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa woke up confused as she realized that she wasn't in her own bed, but as the memories where coming back, she realized that she was laying in Emma's bed. The queen had argued with the other blonde about taking the couch instead of the bed but Emma insisted that she took the bed. She said that she's slept in worst conditions and that Elsa was a queen and wasn't used to sleeping on lumpy 30 year old couches.

The warm feeling that's been spreading in Elsa's heart every time Emma does something for her or makes any type of physical contact has thrown her into a frenzy. She didn't think it was possible for someone make her feel like this. And she not even sure if Emma is spoken for or not. Of course Emma would be spoken for. Why wouldn't she? She's a beautiful, strong, intelligent, and a brave woman, not to mention, royalty. Anyone would be lucky to be chosen by Emma.

Elsa took a deep breath pulling both of her arms to the top of her head to stretch out her muscles. She sat up on the bed and looked around the room for a second. The sun was shining and time-teller next to the bed says that it's almost 9 o'clock in the morning.

Emma has been helping her with all of the technologies in this strange world. Though it wasn't much since Elsa just got there, but she's been amazed with everything this world had to offer. Who would have thought to make a cold box that could store food in? Not to mention the carriages without horses. Either way, Elsa has been enjoying this new world. If only she could find Anna because she's sure Anna would love all of these things. Elsa has a feeling the Henry and Anna would get along great!

Shaking her head from the negative thoughts, Elsa pulled the covers off her and stood from the bed. She fixed the sleepwear that Emma gave her the night before which consisted of blue flannel pajama bottoms and a long cotton thermal shirt. She had to admit that this realm's clothing does seem pretty comfortable compared to corsets and ball gowns. She looked at the mirror on top of the dresser as she ran her fingers through her loose hair. She began braiding her hair to the side quickly as she heard people moving downstairs-in the kitchen no doubt.

Once her hair was deemed acceptable, she paused for a moment at the door debating if she should change out of her night clothes. She decided not to when she remembered that Henry told her that it's acceptable in this land to leave her room in her night wear.

She quietly stepped down the stairs in the most queenly way possible. Back straight, head forward, and hands held together in front.

The first thing she noticed was David in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning," Elsa said gently.

David looked up at the same time as the queen came down to give Elsa a gentle smile.

" 'morning" he replied back.

David turned his head back to make sure the pancakes don't burn as Elsa took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Glancing at the unmade couch that was supposed to have held the sheriff, Elsa was surprised to see it unoccupied.

Elsa looked around for a moment looking for a certain blonde when she noticed Snow sitting on the bed in the corner of the small apartment. Snow was nursing little Oliver while gently stroking Emma golden hair.

They all looked so peaceful. At least, from where she could tell. Snow had a blanket draped on top of her should as she nursed her baby do she couldn't see much of the infant other than his small feet sticking out. Emma look very serene as she laid in her parents' bed.

"She had a rough night," David said gently to the young blonde as he set a plate of food in front of her. Though David was gentle, Elsa was still startled from staring at the slumbering blonde to look at said blonde's father.

"Why? Was it because I slept in her bed? I thought-" Elsa started to ramble. The thought of causing Emma any discomfort didn't sit nicely with her.

"No. No," David cut her off.

"I'm not even sure I should be telling you this, but Emma couldn't sleep so Snow brought her to bed with us". David scratched his head while looking at his family on his bed.

"how could I not be the cause of that? Emma wasn't in the comfort of her bed therefore, she wasn't able to sleep," Elsa argued in a hushed voice.

David looked at Elsa again debating whether or not to tell this woman more. making up his mind, David cleared his throat.

"She had a nightmare. trust me, Elsa. it had nothing to do with you sleeping in her bed"

Elsa looked over at Emma concerned for the blonde when she saw Snow moving off of the bed and came out of the makeshift bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Snow said cheerfully. she came over to where David was standing and handed him the baby to burp. David quickly switched places with his wife and took over baby duty for the moment.

David walked over to the other side of the breakfast bar and sat a seat away from Elsa.

"Hey, little guy. did you have a good breakfast?" Davide cooed at the little boy in his arms. he looked over at Elsa who was staring at the baby in his arms.

"are you going to eat your breakfast anytime soon or are you waiting for it to get cold?" he asked jokingly.

Elsa smiled at him and look at the plate in front of her.

"I apologized. I'm never around children often in my kingdom and i haven't seen them this up close in a while". Elsa grabbed the eating utensils next her plate.

"Well, i'm sure you'll get your turn in holding the baby one you eat your pancakes," Snow pitched in.

"Pancakes. it that what these are called?" Elsa asked. "They're delicious." she exclaimed as she took a big bite.

"We'll then, dig in." Snow smiled as she set two plates next to Elsa for herself and Emma as well as three mugs of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"I'm going to see if Emma wants to get up and have breakfast before her plate gets cold," Snow said as she took off to her bed room.

the curtain was only halfway open, so she pulled it a little to get as much privacy as she could without pulling the whole curtain shut.

She sat down on the edge of the bed near her sleeping daughter and just stared at her for a moment. She brushed the few strands of hair on Emma's face and tucked them behind her ear.

"Emma…" she whispered as her hand began rubbing Emma's back and shoulders. she could see the tear tracks from where her daughter was crying last night and her heart broke a little bit more.

the pad of thumb brushed Emma's cheek just a second before Emma took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there." Snow said as she laid down facing Emma on the bed.

"Hey" Emma said hoarsely still half asleep giving her mother a small smile.

"How're you doing?" Snow gently asked as her fingers played with Emma's hair.

Emma shrugged her shoulder as she rolled over and buried face in her mother's neck. Snow quickly wrapped her arms around Emma and hugged her close.

"Thanks for last night." Emma mumbled, "it was nice to finally have my parents after a dream like that".

Snow pulled back to give Emma a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Anytime, princess. i'll always be there for you" Snow smiled before she sat up.

"Now, come have breakfast with us. your father is handling Oliver and Elsa is eating in the kitchen with them." Emma's eyes brightened at the mention on the younger blonde. She got off the bed after her mother and was pulling her hair into a bun when she entered the kitchen to see her father gently handing Oliver over to a flustered Elsa who looks like she's going to faint any second now.

Snow stood behind David as Emma walked over to the breakfast bar and sat next to the ice queen. "be careful with that one," Emma started.

"He's a drooler" she smiled as she pointed at the baby who was currently making a puddle of saliva on his little blue and green onesie.

"He's alright. i'm more worried of dropping him or worse…freezing him" Elsa chuckled out trying to make her nerves. "I don't understand how your parents could trust me with their baby like this"

Emma smiled as she watched her parents washing the dished side by side as they gently hip-checked each other. she looked over at Elsa with a smile and put her hand on the younger blonde's arm.

"You're doing great," Emma said gently. "And I trust you. so do my parents"

Elsa felt a sudden burst of heat the moment Emma touched her and warmth spread all over her body to settle in her cheeks as a deep blush. She gave Emma a big smile before staring at the baby in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Frozen Swan 7

**AN: i'm updating quicker because i'm procrastinating studying for finals, which I really need to do ****if i want to pass this semester.**

After spending the morning with the charmings having breakfast and discussing different ways the group could split up to find Anna, it was decided that Emma and Elsa were to go to the sheriff's office to look at the city records of any traces of Anna while David was going to 'talk' to Bo Peep (Emma had a string of questions after David mentioned her name) and Snow was going to meet up with Belle to talk about babysitting.

"Why are there so many books!?" Elsa exclaimed as she began flipping through the lists of all the people residing in StoryBrooke. Elsa was at the Sheriff's station with Emma wearing her blue dress again. Emma offered her some clothes if she wanted to wear something more comfortable, but Elsa didn't feel comfortable enough to wear pants when she's spent her whole life in dresses and big ballgowns.

"Hold up there, snowflake" Emma said as she reenters her office. She drops another stack of record book onto her desk.

"Those are only A through E" Emma breathed out. "Here are the rest" she said as she dusts off cover of the book in front of her.

"What did you just call me?" Elsa asked with a chuckle and an amused smile. She stared at the blonde standing next to her who looks up from reading the infinite lists of fairytale characters.

"What?" Emma asks. Elsa just gives her a pointed look.

"I mean…" the blonde starts as she shrugs her shoulders. "You have magic and can make pretty snowflakes, so why not call you Snowflake?"

"so, you think my magic is pretty?" Shocked, Elsa asks.

"Well, yeah" Emma smiles as she continues to flip through the pages. Elsa stares at Emma for a few moment thinking. _She thinks my magic is pretty. No one had said that before. wait, did she just imply that she thinks i'm pretty by my snowflakes are pretty and now she's calling me a snowflake._

Elsa shakes herself out of her thought as a deep blush crawls up her neck and cheeks.

They spend a couple of hours of looking through records when David rushes in panting with a long pink stick in his hand.

"Elsa!" David yells. He spends a few minutes trying to catch his breath while he tells his daughter and Elsa about how he met Anna in the Enchanted forest and how she taught him how to fight and save his family's farm.

Elsa takes the stick from David's outstretched hand and tries to concentrate all of her powers to allow her to see Anna. A few seconds pass by and nothing appears from the stick.

"Why isn't this working?" Elsa says with a great deal of frustration. She's tired of her magic not cooperating with her especially when she needs it the most. A small flurry starts to gather around Elsa like a small personal blizzard.

"Hey, Hey. listen…" Emma quickly grabs onto Elsa's arm in hopes to avoid a puddle in the making as well as to simply calm Elsa down. Emma won't admit out loud to anyone, but she really likes Elsa and hates to see her in any type of distress.

Holding their breaths for a moment, David, Elsa, and Emma began hearing a steady beat of a heart.

"See…," Emma began. "Even if you can't see her, at least we know that she's alive" Emma tries to reassure Elsa while rubbing one of her hands unconsciously up and down the queen's arm.

Elsa gives David the magical stick back and waves her hand in front of her face to collect the snow and get rid of it. She takes a deep breath before giving both father and daughter a small smile trying to silently thank them for their efforts.

* * *

><p>Emma and Elsa spent a few more hours in the station with the help of David and then later Snow and Henry looking at all of the names of people in storybrooke. after a while though, David and Snow went back to the apartment and Henry left to go see Regina who is still trying to cope with the fact that Robin's wife is alive and back.<p>

Emma let out a loud sighs before she slammed the book in her hand shut.

"Alright, come on" Emma stated as she stood up from where she was sitting behind her desk. Elsa looked up, startled from the loud noise in the in was silent station.

"We need a breather. this is just too much of sitting around for my liking"

Elsa let out a quiet sigh thankful that Emma wants to try something more productive other than sitting around.

they both hopped inside the sheriff's car and Emma drove them to the ice wall where they were both trapped in not too long ago.

she stopped the car and got out to stand in front of the large wall-like ice mountain. in her almost freezing state, Emma didn't get to actually observe the wonders of this ice wall until now.

"you did this…" Emma breathed out amazed when Elsa came to stand next to her.

"you might not totally control it, but this is amazing and.." Emma paused still shocked by the abilities of the woman next to her. "…unique, and you said you're the only one who had this power"

"that's probably a good thing for everyone—"Elsa began. She knew that she could be very dangerous, but seeing someone appreciating her powers allows a small smile pass through her lips.

"and you!" Emma interrupts. "I mean, this is kinda cool" Emma smirks as she looks at Elsa to her right. "pun intended"

"well, regardless. there's no need for it anymore." Elsa states, "let me take it down" the queen stretches her arms in front of her as Emma nods her approval and takes a step back. she watches as magic burst from Elsa's hands towards the wall, but nothing happens to the wall. Emma looks worriedly at Elsa when nothing happens to the wall. She's not worried about the ice, she just doesn't want Elsa feeling like she can't control her powers.

"Why can't I bring it down." Elsa points at the wall. "There's no reason for this thing to be open" She clutches her hands tightly before looking at Emma.

"I'm the only one with this power, I should be able to undo it"

"So, what's keeping this thing up?" Emma asks.

"I-I don't know, Emma. I'm sorry" Elsa says as snowflakes begin to fall around the two.

"Hey, it's okay". Emma grabs both of Elsa's hands and they both gasp as warmth floods through their bodies. the both stare at each other noticing that the snow stopped.

"you felt that too right?" Emma asks hesitantly. Elsa just gives her a small nod as she stares at their joint hands. she looks up at Emma before she decided to thread her fingers through Emma's. Both blondes gasp again when the warmth intensifies a little bit.

"May I try something?" Elsa begins as she steps forward. She's almost positive that she's right, but she's not sure how Emma would react to her prediction. Before her parents passed, Elsa used to spend all of her time in her chamber reading all the time. and sometimes, she would read about magic. she remember back when she read a story about a true love couple where one of them was a magical being and the other could intensify or counter act the magic (to their choosing) every time the two came to contact. looking back, Elsa was positive that she would never experience such a thing since almost every suitor was afraid of her powers and was only after her kingdom. looking at Emma now, though…she hopes that she's right. she wants to be right.

Elsa looks down at Emma's lips as she steps forward into Emma's personal space. Emma quickly notices Elsa's movement and moves a little closer to the queen.

With a burst of courage that seems to have come out of nowhere in Elsa, she leans forwards and presses her lips agains Emma's in the most gentle kiss ever imaginable. Emma shuts her eyes at the sensation and hopes this kiss never ends and she frees one of her hands from Elsa's grasp and pulls the blonde queen closer gently by the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

**AN 2: thanks for reading guys! Please, Please review! reviews are like academic ****success and financial stability! so basically, I want them all!**

**Please please please, let me know how you want this story to go. give me prompts to fit in this story line with how you want Emma and Elsa to go with their relationship.**


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen Swan 8

Green and blue eyes shot open as a surge of memories began to come back rather quickly to both blondes. Memories of Emma finally feeling loved and wanted by a family and the joy she felt when Ingrid told her about the adoption paper as well as the betrayal and sadness that came after when she realized that Ingrid almost killed while trying to convince her that she had magic. Thinking about it now made it all make sense. Ingrid must have known that she had powers and was trying to help her tap into them. That meant that Ingrid wasn't from this realm and that she looked for her. She wanted her.

Still in each other's embrace, Elsa was having her own memories returned to her. Memories of meeting her aunt and the happiness and relief she felt when she realized that she wasn't a monster. That there were other people like her. People that could help her. Who understood her. Memories of Anna being put under a spell and telling her how she actually feels about her. She understands that her sister wasn't herself and she still loved her the same.

Both gasping for air after getting their memories back, the sheriff and the queen both were still trying to process what actually just happened between them.

"you felt that too, right?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I did." Elsa nodded her head.

"I remember Ingrid now" Emma whispered.

"Me too" Elsa said as she moved closer to the blonde sheriff. She drops her eyes to stare at Emma's lips and back up to her eyes as Emma does the same to her.

"We should probably go talk to my parents about this," Emma quietly said as she leans in. " and Regina, too" she says before finally claiming warm pink lips of the queen.

With their lips moving together in sync and hands pulling on each other's hair, both women continued to lock lips oblivious to the tiny flurries that are falling around them. Elsa let out a content moan before Emma gently smiled and pulled back causing Elsa to let out a disappointed moan in dispute.

Emma chuckled as she opened her eyes to see Elsa with her eyes closed and cheeks colored red, which she is sure are matching to her own cheeks. Still holding the other blonde's head, Emma rubbed the pads of her thumbs over the reddened cheeks making Elsa open her eyes.

The second their eyes connected, both women rested their heads against each other, breathing hard from their lip lock. Emma smiled at the younger blonde, who quickly matched the brightness of the other's smile.

"That was my first," Elsa breathed out.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

Elsa blushed as she stared down to the ground.

"That was my first kiss," she explained.

Emma gently grabbed Elsa's chin and lifted to hold her gaze, "Well, I was honored to be your first kiss."

Emma smiled at Elsa before continuing, "that was the best kiss I've ever had." She leaned in and planted a gently kiss on Elsa's still reddened cheek.

"Hey," Emma says to catch Elsa's attention.

"Hmm?" Elsa looks up to the other blonde.

"Would you go out on a date with me?" Emma shyly asks.

"Is that, umm, like courting in this land?" Elsa asks as she pulls back a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"yeah, I guess so." Emma nervously fidgets.

"Well then…" Elsa starts and Emma bits her lip waiting for her answer "I would love to."

Elsa squeals as Emma happily hugs her close and picks her up to spin a few times.

Once Elsa is back on solid ground, she is quickly pulled in for another embrace as Emma buries her face into Elsa's neck.

Emma hugs Elsa closer to her as she notices the snow that's been gently falling around them only. She chuckled as she squeezed Elsa in her arms.

"We really should head back now." She smiles as they both head back to the sheriff's car.

**AN: BETA WANTED! ANYONE INTERESTED?**

**AN2: thanks to everyone who messaged me a prompt. I will incorporate all of them at some point in this story, but in the meantime, send me some more cute and fluffy prompts that you want to see these two ladies in.**

**Date prompts anyone?**


End file.
